


I. burn your bridges in Chinese

by ch20529



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2650781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch20529/pseuds/ch20529
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry實在是搞不懂為什麼自己經常、總是讓自己陷入肥皂劇的劇本裡，無可否認的是他現在是當事人了。</p><p>Eddie看起來很喜歡他們兩一起相處的時光，雖然大多數的時候Barry都是在談論著工作上的案子；偵破不了的案子常常讓他抓狂。</p><p>有時候他們也會很認真的談論和Iris有關的事，可是最後的結果都很Barry覺得很對不起那些警局裡的拳擊沙袋。</p>
            </blockquote>





	I. burn your bridges in Chinese

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank unholyconfessions, who let me translate this cute work.I hope people on this website would like the Chinese version.Enjoy it.  
> Here are the authorization and original link:
> 
> Eddie's smile and bedroom eyes were the best part of that episode. It was great.  
> Oh, of course! Can you send me the link when you post it? I can link it from here if you want to as well.  
> Thank you!
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/2642198

I. Burn Your Bridges in Chinese  
by unholyconfessions

簡介：

Barry實在是搞不懂為什麼自己經常、總是讓自己陷入肥皂劇的劇本裡，無可否認的是他現在是當事人了。

Eddie看起來很喜歡他們兩一起相處的時光，雖然大多數的時候Barry都是在談論著工作上的案子；偵破不了的案子常常讓他抓狂。

有時候他們也會很認真的談論和Iris有關的事，可是最後的結果都很Barry覺得很對不起那些警局裡的拳擊沙袋。

正文：

Barry一點也不介意工作外好好放鬆一下。

說真的，他真的不介意，特別是他平均每個禮拜要打敗一個遠超強壯於他的超人類時，認真的，除了放鬆一下大吃一頓三人份的晚餐也是個好主意。

特別是在Eddie邀請他「痛快的瘋一回」時，這主意的確不錯。

Barry實在是搞不懂為什麼自己經常、總是讓自己陷入肥皂劇的劇本裡，無可否認的是他現在是當事人了。

Eddie看起來很喜歡他們兩一起相處的時光，雖然大多數的時候Barry都是在談論著工作上的案子；偵破不了的案子常常讓他抓狂。

有時候他們也會很認真的談論和Iris有關的事，可是最後的結果都讓Barry覺得很對不起那些警局裡的拳擊沙袋。

「我很高興你和Iris合好了」Eddie突然開口說，他們正一起在鍛練Barry正幫Eddie固定住拳擊沙袋。

一拳、二拳、第三拳，Barry可以感受到每一拳的節奏和力道穿過拳擊沙袋一陣陣的傳到他胸口。

聽到Eddie這麼說Barry眨了眨眼低下頭來，他放開了沙袋停頓了一會，Eddie放下準備的姿勢耐心的看著Barry等他開口。

「是啊，我也是。」Barry硬擠出笑容並發現他最後只說得出這句話。

Eddie聽到Barry這麼說也笑了，可是Barry總覺得Eddie的眼裡並沒有笑意，當Eddie的眼睛盯著Barry瞧時Barry總覺得自己在Eddie面前無所循形。

「你真是個好朋友，Allen。」Eddie說道。

不知道為什麼，Barry總覺得Eddie的回答聽起來話中有話。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

接下來的這個禮拜沒有什麼特別的案子。

照樣的Iris帶著和閃電俠有關的消息來找Barry，然後問這些沒被媒體報導的事跡和最近發生的案子有沒有關係。

Barry盡可能的再不洩露自己身份的前提下幫助Iris，可是說到目前的情況其實他對Iris也沒什麼好提供的。

Iris對Barry提供的任何一點關於閃電俠的消息都照單全收，然後把它們一一打進她的電腦裡。

在Iris的眼中對此事閃爍著光芒和熱忱，Barry現在只希望、也只想在這事上盡量幫她。

畢竟他已經放棄說服Iris的念頭了。

隔天閃電俠救了一個差點被卡車撞到的老太太，當Barry在手機上看到Iris把這件事Po上網時他開心的笑了。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

當Barry接到Joe的緊急電話叫他快點挪動自己的屁股到犯罪現場時Barry忍不住懷疑，該不會所有的超人類都被鎖在中心城的某個秘密處所吧？

當Barry到達犯罪現場時他看到Eddie正蹲在一具屍體旁邊，四周散落著破碎的玻璃和案發的血跡。

當Eddie看到Barry時他點頭打了個招呼，然後Barry就被Joe抓到一個隱秘的角落。

「有一個目擊者說有個男人把被害者推出窗外，然後那個男的就飛走了。」Joe一邊看著被害者的屍體一邊向Barry解釋。

當Barry在進化蒐證時他的抓了抓自己的脖子問：「他是飛走的？像是他有翅膀一樣嗎？」

「不，和有翅膀的感覺不同，Barry」Joe回答道。

「喔！所以他其實是飄走的！明白了！」Barry認真的點頭說道。

這會兒Joe看Barry的眼神好像要當場開除他一樣。

意識到自己好像講錯話了，Barry比了比身後的屍體結結巴巴的說：「呃…我會…呃你懂的。」然後趁自己的飯碗還沒飛掉之前快點認真蒐證。

可是很不幸的是，Barry發現當Eddie像個好奇的五歲小男孩不斷在自己身邊徘徊走來走去時他根本沒辦法專心。

這也導致當Eddie開口問Barry的想法覺得這個被害人到底發生什麼事時，Barry想都沒想就脫口而出說：「他掉出窗外了。」

Eddie聽了之後用一種古怪的眼神看著Barry，Barry只好聳聳肩辯解這是他從Joe的目擊者那聽來的。

「我這邊的工作做完了。」Barry告訴Joe說。

Joe嘆了口氣點點頭看了一眼毫無線索的現場，他對Barry比比手說：「去做你該做的事吧。」Barry不用他說第二次就跑的沒影了。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

最後這個案子以兇手死亡收場。

原因源自當Barry穿著閃電俠的制服和兇手對決時，不知從哪跑來的Eddie開了一槍救了Barry，可是他們所在的建築物很不幸的倒塌了。

在那天的末了Iris用像是剛跑完馬拉松一樣氣喘噓噓的樣子出現在醫院裡抓著Barry的手臂問她的男朋友還好嗎？

Barry咬著舌頭努力忍著不告訴Iris真正面臨危險的是他自己，而不是她的男朋友。

當Iris甩開Barry的手轉而去察看她男朋友時Barry依舊感覺皮膚上的熱度好像要灼傷他一樣。

當Eddie的臉龐貼在Iris的頸項上時Barry只是無聲且靜默的看著。

但是Barry也發現Eddie的手在Iris的背上不斷顫抖著，然後他發現Eddie正直勾勾的看向他的眼睛。  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Barry對此的反應只是向Eddie笑一笑並點頭致意，可是Eddie卻皺起眉頭然後把臉貼回Iris的頸子。

這時候Barry才發覺有時候他忘了，如果他受傷、摔落了可是他終究會復原，但是其他人卻不一定。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
「Hey, Allen！」Eddie從樓梯上叫住Barry，當Barry轉頭看向Eddie時他馬上就明白了Eddie的意思。

他們不知從何時養成這樣的默契，當Eddie叫住他時就表示他們要一起上樓向拳擊沙袋狠狠打個幾拳。

這在Barry的生活中成為除了在深夜時向Iris講說Flash的事以外的另外一個習慣。

可是在Barry猶豫該如何拒絕Eddie他手頭上有工作時，Eddie就笑著搖搖頭說：「沒關係，那個你可以晚點做。上來吧。」然後Eddie脫掉他的西裝外套點頭示意Barry跟他一起上樓。

Barry本該嘆氣的，可是當他和Eddie一起上樓時他發現自己克制不住的笑了。

當他們一起上樓時Eddie伸手拍了拍Barry的背，Barry抬起頭來疑惑的問Eddie：「怎麼了？」

然後Barry停下腳步看著Eddie，一手貼在Eddie的腰上。這時Barry看著Eddie覺得他的眼中閃爍著：「我有問題要問！」的光芒。

Eddie站的位置比Barry高一階，他一直等到Barry安撫似的拍了拍他的背才整個轉過身來看著Barry。

「Iris很沉迷那個閃電俠的事。」Eddie突然毫無預警的說道。還好Barry的反應快，不然他覺得自己一定會震驚到一屁股跌到地上。接著Eddie盯著Barry繼續說：「她對你很沉迷，可是她根本沒意識到這點。」

聽到這話Barry絞盡腦汁的想著該怎麼回答Eddie，可是看著Eddie認真的眼神Barry發覺自己的腦袋完全無法運轉整個死機了。

最後Barry只好盯著Eddie襯衫上的一處咖啡漬說道：「對不起。」這就是Barry唯一說得出口的話，也是他腦中唯一想得到的。

Barry知道其實他讓Iris沉迷於這個興趣的原因不是為了她，而是為了他自己。他喜歡看著Iris用滿懷希望和興奮的語氣說著「閃電俠」這個詞；他喜歡Iris因為想到關於部落格的新點子，在半夜用熱情的語調呼叫他的聲音。

他愛她，所以他希望看到她快樂。

可是Eddie…，Barry知道Eddie也喜歡Iris。

Barry可以從Iris無預警的出現在局裡時Eddie開心的眼神中看得出來，他也可以從Eddie知道Iris陷入Tony Woodward 這種危險人物的手上時擔憂的眼神看出Eddie很在乎Iris。

「聽著Eddie…」

「拜託Allen！」Eddie打斷Barry還未說完的話拍了拍他的手臂說：「你得加快速度工作，了解嗎？」

Barry感受著Eddie留在他皮膚上的溫度，那個觸感竟然和Iris是如此相似。

然後Barry和Eddie都笑了，Barry開玩笑的打了Eddie一拳好像他是拳擊沙袋一樣。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

當Eddie叫住Barry時他剛結束一個工時又長又累的工作正準備回家。

Barry手裡抓著物證轉過頭來，然後他看到Eddie正向他的方向跑來。

「秀給我看！」Eddie說。

Barry手上的證物一下掉到了地上，勉強笑著問Eddie說：「秀什麼？」

Eddie一副了然於心的比了比手勢說：「你的超能力，我想看。」

Barry努力的想壓制住沖著他臉上不斷冒上來的熱氣，可惜的是他是個超快速能力者所以這一點用也沒有。

Eddie發現自己剛提出的要求沒什麼回應後他清了清喉嚨又說了一次：「我是指你的神速力。」

這次Eddie特別強調這點而且他一臉認真的盯真Barry好像Barry敢笑出來的話就會一拳揍向他。「給我看你的，我也給你看我的。」

在停頓了十秒後Barry衝上了警局屋頂，在Eddie還沒來得及看清楚Barry就已經到了停車場旁了。

做完之後Barry笑著看著Eddie，Eddie也開心的笑了然後伸出一隻手指戳了戳Barry的肩膀。

Barry看了一眼Eddie正歡快的戳著自己的手指一邊看著Eddie的眼睛，他試著在Eddie的眼中找尋Eddie是否會有異樣的眼光看自己。

可是Eddie的眼裡沒有別的東西，他的眼裡沒有嫉妒、沒有懷疑、甚至沒有一點被嚇到的樣子。

這和Joe第一次看到Barry展示他力量時的反應完全不同，Eddie的反應更像是Iris和Felicity。

這是種被深深震憾到的感受，就好像Eddie眼前是全世界最有魅力的事物一樣，是這麼的令人陶醉且無法用言語來解釋。

每一絲一毫當初Iris看到閃電俠時有的反應Barry發現就和現在Eddie的反應一模一樣。

但是Eddie終究和Iris不一樣，Eddie直接看穿了Barry的面具，另一點不同的是Eddie伸出手按壓著眼前「閃電俠」的肩膀和手臂，研究並感受著Barry每一吋的肌肉和骨節。

Barry覺得自己好像Eddie手上的一件藝術品，而且這感覺還挺不錯的！

Barry深深的希望他能像展示給Eddie看一樣給Iris相同的機會，他希望能像Eddie能碰觸他、了解他的真實面貌一樣，而不是只能給Iris看他戴上面具後的樣子。

然後Eddie靠得更近了，他一胸膛貼上Barry，Barry可以感受到兩人的心跳聲相鄰。

Barry深深的希望他和Iris也能這麼做，他想讓閃電俠的唇緊緊貼著她的唇，緩慢又堅定的彼此探索，感受兩人口炙熱的溫度。

他想伸手覆上她的脖子好把她貼的更近和她的舌頭彼此糾纏，好讓他們結束這吻時彼此都飄飄欲仙。

可是事實上當Barry結束和Eddie的吻看著Eddie深沉、帶著慾望的眼神時，他可明白他永遠不可能和Iris這麼做。

就像當Eddie的頭躺在Barry的肩上時兩人之間迷漫的沉默，算了就這麼隨他去吧，Barry明白他也永遠不可能和Iris這麼做。

END


End file.
